


Not a Lady

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Roswell had a short story assignment in english so heres a logince royalty au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nonbinary Logan, Other, Royalty AU, i promise next time ittal be longer, logan gets kiddnapped instead of the actual princess, logan gets misgendered as a girl, srry, this is like the middle, this just went w the end and i dong want to give yall that yet, uhhhh this might become a buncha little snapshots of an entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Theres been a mix up, and logans been captured rather than the princess.a drabble in my "I had an english assinment so heres royalty logince" au
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Roswell had a short story assignment in english so heres a logince royalty au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935625
Kudos: 22





	Not a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> srry its so short i promise ill have more next time

“Who are you? And what did you do with the princess?” 

“I didn't do anything.” Logan said as they slowly pushed the tip of the prince's sword away with their dagger. “There was some stupid mix up, wrong place wrong time or something. Now i'm out in this forest trying to get back to my village. You can either help me, or leave me be.” Logan sheathed their dagger in the sling they had made from their skirts. 

“Wait, I must come with you! It is my princely duty to protect any ladys that come within my path!” Logan groaned as Prince whats-its-face stomped through the greenery to stand next to them. He stood tall and puffed out his chest, showing off the red sash and several badges on his coat.

_“Men.”_ Logan grumbled as they stepped over more roots. “First off, i'm not a girl, let alone a lady, so don't call me that. Second off, _i'm_ in charge here. I was here first, you're just tagging along because it's impossible for you to complete the quest the Monarchy always sends you princes on.” 

The prince, Logan really needed to ask his name, chuckled. “Okay then, I'm sure you've got some brilliant plan lined up-” he stopped in his tracks when the tip of a gold dagger poked his adam's apple. The prince gulped slowly, feeling the blade press more to his throat.

_“Don't treat me like a child.”_ Logan snarled. “I will leave you to the dragon that's chasing me and all the horrors in this forest faster than you can name one of the accomplishments on your lapel there. I did _not_ scale an entire tower and fight several monsters single handedly for you to _patronize_ me. I am taking responsibility for the royals mistake, and saving myself. Get it?” the prince nodded, fearful now. 

He rubbed his neck after Logan had removed the knife. “I never did catch your name?” the prince asked as Logan made sure they had everything they needed. “I'm Roman.” he watched as Logan straightened, back to him, before turning around with a (slightly strained) smile and stuck out their hand. 

“Im Logan. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. It's just been….a long day.” they sighed and stuck their hand out for Roman to shake.


End file.
